


养父

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2018, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 是狗蛋太太画的养父锤*养子基太太名字好长这样称呼好像不太好，我要叫太太啥好呢(´-﹏-`；)但是太太真的好厉害厉害的人一定很忙，所以大家要支持太太❤





	养父

loki的16岁生日，那是他被thor领回家时定下的，那年他14岁。  
他乘thor出门锻炼的时候准备了些东西，这是他两年来最激动的时候，他终于要和他的养父坦白了，他爱上了thor，虽然他还没有成年，可他不想在等个两年。  
在一年前他差点失去了和thor告白的机会，那个叫简的女人差点夺走了他。  
简是thor退役后的第一任女友，她和thor认识了很长一段时间，她也和loki一样等不及要向这个男人表达自己的心意，只不过那时thor入伍了，等到退役无论是thor还是她都变的更加成熟了，没有了耐心的她在一个雨天向thor告了白，浑身湿透成功的让thor带着自己回了家，那时候loki也准备向thor发起攻势，他脱的只剩一件长外套，坐在沙发上看着电视等thor回来，进门时女人和他对视了很久，他才反应过来，于是只好灰溜溜的跑回房间，雨不停的下，loki的眼眶也没有干过，他擦破了眼角，止不住的眼泪打在那处皮肤上。  
他听见那个女人好像上了thor的床，因为是铁床所以声音很大，thor睡不惯软软的床，所以把家里最大的床留给了loki。  
他不甘心，所以那一晚他装了病，他穿上了件短裤，灰溜溜的敲着thor的门，然后咳嗽几声“thor家里有药吗，我有点感冒了”打开门的时候那个女人还躺在他的床上，thor还是平时冷漠的表情，还好他对谁都是这个表情，thor蹲下了身子，揉着loki的脸，军人所虽然控制了力道，却还是揉到了眼角，“嘶”loki倒吸了口气，thor才发现不对“你哭了?为什么?”他有些着急，loki搬进来后没有怎么哭过，除了看电视时最喜欢的英雄雷神被敌人打了一拳。  
“唔......”loki一开始还在憋着，后来却又憋不住了，都怪thor对他这么好，“唔..我我肚子好痛thor怎么办我要死了，好痛”他没有说实话，可是他说出口后却又真觉得肚子是有这么点痛，所以就更加夸大其词的诉苦。  
简没有和thor上床，至少loki没看见，那天thor连夜带loki去了医院，其实没啥事但半夜回来时简早走了，loki还为此得到了和thor一起睡的机会。  
所以这一次他一定把握好机会，thor现在是单身时期，而且最近性欲正足，没处发泄，loki已经缠着他一周了，他可没机会找女人或者自赎。  
thor的衣柜里全是暗色衣服，平时戴在身上的铭牌也出了奇的放在了床柜上，loki找了件黑色有些透光的衣服，拿了柜上的铭牌，躺在了thor的床上，说实话不太舒服，床上好硬，而且铭牌好长，不小心压到它会很痛，但是thor的味道包裹着loki，他就很满足了，虽然是军人但也很干净，房间里全是檀香木醇厚的气息。  
少年躺在床上情不自禁夹紧了腿部，后穴也逐渐觉得空虚，虽然前一个晚上就自赎过，但现在还是来了感觉，他抱着thor睡过的被子夹在腿间，贪婪的吸取上面属于thor的气息，另一只手伸到了后穴在入口按压抚慰。  
呻吟声越来越大，手指进入的越来越深，他想象着thor在抚慰他，性器前端也溢出了液体，仿佛正在被操干一般呼唤着养父的名字，他释放在了那团被子里，还没有满足的他抱着被子不放，就好像被干射后和thor同床共枕。  
他好想让thor进入他的体内，不管是用手指，还是用性器，情务必把他压在枕头里操，直到把他干到虚脱都别停，他想要永远拥有thor。  
“loki?起床了吗”thor锻炼回来了，平时这个点loki还没有起床，小孩子总喜欢赖床，有时候要thor进房间把他抱到桌前才肯吃饭，这次到是叫了一次就出来了，只不过是从他房间出来的，“loki?你怎么穿着我的衣服?”thor觉得肯定是男孩的恶作剧，还不以为然的给男孩到了杯牛奶。  
“thor”loki看起来很诱人，thor被叫了名字才意识到，他的男孩变了，thor又长又宽的衣服正好遮挡到了loki的私密部位，手也是缩在衣服里的，他慢慢走到thor身边，不知道为什么thor觉得他好像不太方便走路，“怎么了?”thor才发现不大对劲，loki的手早就摸上了他的胸膛，踮起脚在他耳边说“里面可都没穿哦”说完还歪着脑袋，仿佛在等待thor把他抱起来在桌子上干他。  
thor楞住了，说实话他喜欢loki，可他不确定是不是那种爱，他也知道loki是喜欢自己的，但没想到他能做到这种地步，“loki，你应该学会保护好自己”他没有看向loki，反而别过脑袋来教训他。  
“你还是未成年，如果是别人你可能会....”  
“会怎么样?把我拖到厕所教训一顿吗?”  
thor说不过他，loki早就被他宠坏了。  
“那你穿成这样是打算被我教训吗?”thor没察觉到自己说的话的另一层含义，虽然loki是懂的很多，但是勾引人还是第一次干，“你对我这么好，我会喜欢上你也不意外吧”说着loki又向前走了一步，之前扩张的峃口又开始收缩了，“你知道我喜欢你对吗，对吧thor，其实你也喜欢我对吗”loki一步步紧逼，thor完全招架不住，“你喜欢我这样的小孩子对吗，喜欢吗，我可以帮你thor”  
他越靠越近，淫液都流到腿根了，正巧thor也在看那，“看来是我对你太好了”thor生气了，虽然眼神还是平时那样，但对loki下手的力道却不同了，他不理睬loki的喊叫，抱起了男孩拖到了桌子上，翻个身让男孩背对着他，性器已经雄起，隔着裤子顶在loki的后穴，thor拉着loki的内裤扯到一半便开始揉捏他的臀肉和胸部，“thor啊...那个好大”他没想到thor的性器会比他三根手指还粗长，仅仅只是抵着后穴就感觉到性器在颤抖着不断变大，他想着有些后怕，但thor一定不会让他太痛苦，他这么想着。  
“不要拿那个进来”loki命令着thor，但好像没有用了，thor不在听他的话了，不在宠着他了，“你不是想要吗，我现在就给你”thor抓着loki的双手，用性器抵着他，男孩瞬间不敢乱动了，性器在他腿间摩擦，好像一不小心就会滑进去一样，又粗又大了肉棒就算是在腿间摩擦也会感到疼痛，臀间的两块肉被插红了thor都没打算停下，身下的男孩说话已经有了哭腔，他不断的命令着thor停下，“下次就不会只是这样了loki，不要太放肆”男人警告一般的放开了loki，身上的衣服从胸前滑落遮挡住了已经湿润的部位。  
loki扯着嗓子咒骂thor是混蛋，就算thor帮他洗了澡换了衣服，情绪也没有稳定，他骂thor是混账是恋童癖，是x侵犯，到后来又骂自己是脑残，一厢情愿却得不到任何回馈，说他快恨死thor了，还说自己要重新逃回那个福利院。  
哭和咒骂着的声音小了，loki发现他早就忘记了会福利院的路，他没有可去之处，thor还是抱着他哄着，loki也不理睬，他觉得他这两年是白费了感情，在一夜之间他好像懂的比两年还要多的多，他和thor才不是什么互相拯救，thor只是一扇天窗，对于没有桌椅可以爬越的loki来说是遥不可及，思而不得。  
天窗对男孩来说毫无用处........

**Author's Note:**

> 写的不是很好，还是画手太太画的好  
但是也请你们支持一下我吧(ノДＴ)


End file.
